Aftershock
by reddiablo
Summary: Santana is left confused after their hotel rendezvous.


Can we have phases?

The silence was maddening to her as she lay in the bed beside him. She kept waiting for him to crack this moment but he had been left as silent as her. He found himself staring at the hotel ceiling for so long that his vision was blurred. The moment was only broken when their hands mistakenly touched and reality hit. They had slept together in this hotel room and open a floodgate of questions.

"I'm sorry" he said quickly removing his hand from hers."You don't want to be touched, Right?"He mumbled while he turned to look at Santana's stoic face.

She hated how soft his voice had become, such a difference from almost hour ago. She wanted him to be an asshole and remind her why she had left the heterosexual team. She could feel the heat of his stare; she was forcing herself to keep her poker face. The only response she had to his question was a loud sigh.

"I guess that was a stupid question, we just…" Sebastian lifted his head slightly off the pillow to get a better view of her face. She seemed catatonic, where was his fiery girl he thought to himself. "Are you okay?" he spoke softly as he slowly traced her cheek with his hand.

Santana's willpower fell apart at this gesture and she began to feel again. "This is not supposed to be a part of my life anymore" she turned to make eye contact with him. She hated the emotions she felt at this point. Santana got into an upright position to shake herself from this intimate moment. "We are not suppose to be in this pretty nice hotel having an after sex moment" she huffed. "You are definitely are not suppose to still be in this lovey mood. You are acting like some type of gentleman still as if you are going to get some more action."

Sebastian mimicked her position and continued to stare at her. "The hotel is nice, perks of being a trust fund baby" he laughed. "This is a rarity for me too…" he paused smirking at her "Being called a gentleman after sex"

"This shit isn't funny, I swear I will smack that smirk into the next room if you keep this up" She growled. She yanked the sheets around her and got up to go sit by the hotel window. Santana never was one to shy away from nudity but she had a hard time glancing over to the nude teenager still on the bed.

"Santana, it's ok. What's the big deal? We had fun and we can still have more fun" he replied quickly. The cold of the room was starting to get the better of him. He wandered around the room and tried to locate his boxers while still talking. "If you don't want a relationship, it doesn't bother you it doesn't bother me". He yanked on his boxers that had somehow ended up behind the dressers.

"The big deal is that my life was turned upside down when I came out. My grandma is not speaking to me because of me being lesbian and now some Richie Rich banged me back to day one" her voice strained more than she would have liked. "I can't even think of Brittney right now even though I am sure she would be okay since I told her this stupid rule about cheating"

He leaned on the wall near her causing the light from the window to hit him. His body was an illustration of temptation and the aftermath of their attraction. The hickeys and the scratches made Santana slightly squirm because she felt somewhat proud of herself. He was good looking and his abs was on the top 3 that she had ever seen personally. She smiled at him without even thinking appreciating the smugness that emanated from his being. "How are you so comfortable with this?"

Sebastian cocked his head in slight amusement at the question. "Because I'm a bitch, asshole, doucebag, and a couple of other names I can't remember right now" he declared

"So am I, what the hell does that has to do with anything?" she snapped back. She didn't like feeling left out and his attitude was making her want to rip out his pretty little locks.

"Part of the reason I earned those titles is because I do what makes me happy instead of what others ask of me. I'm not afraid to ruin someone's day or clothes. Why the hell would I care about something like labels?"

"That is easy for you to say but I am a lesbian" she insisted loudly

"Fine, you are a lesbian that enjoyed having sex with me tonight and I'm Sebastian Smythe who also enjoyed having sex with you tonight and hopes to do it again in the near future" he exclaimed loudly.

They stayed quiet in this hotel room for awhile staring into the parking lot from the window below. "Where the hell were you when I was trying to figure out my sexuality?" She chuckled to herself.

"Probably screwing some French guy in a club"

"Can we go through phases?" she asked innocently

"I don't know. ..I know we go through life and I don't want to miss out on anything because I am suppose to be a certain way" he whispered slowly

Santana stood up walking towards him still clutched in the sheets. She kissed him gently compared to the bruising force that had probably broken at least three things in the room tonight. "I'm Santana Lopez, the bitch who rocked your world musically and physically tonight" she murmured into his lips.

"Really, I remember you faltering a few notes and I remember me making the first move" he replied back. He liked confident Santana even though he could learn to love this part in time. He cursed himself for even thinking about love in the future. Maybe she was winning.

Santana reluctantly pulled away from his embrace feeling more confident than before she entered the room. She dropped the sheets and put her hands on her hips. "Best two out of three" she smirked. His surprised look made her even cockier; she still had it she thought to herself. "Maybe if you do better than that shit job last time I'll let you take this for a spin after tonight" as she flipped her hair.

"Yeah, try not pretend you're a corpse this time and we can both enjoy this" as he push her to the bed.

She could learn to enjoy this man she thought to himself. An educated asshole she had never had that before. It made her nervous to think that she knew already she wanted to see him more than just one more time afterwards. "Is he winning "she thought to herself; both of them not knowing that their competitive streaks were driving them towards the unknown.


End file.
